1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic article surveillance receivers, and more particularly, to signal processing and detection techniques for an electronic article surveillance receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,489, transmit an electromagnetic signal into an interrogation zone. Magnetomechanical EAS tags in the interrogation zone respond to the transmitted signal with a response signal that is detected by a corresponding EAS receiver. Pulsed magnetomechanical EAS systems have receivers, such as ULTRA*MAX receivers sold by Sensormatic Electronics Corporation, Boca Raton, Fla., that utilize noncoherent detection and a highly nonlinear post detection combining algorithm in processing the received signals. To improve processing gain, phase information present in the received signal can be utilized in detection.